


Into the Unknown

by UnforgettableMusings



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Magic, Parents Are Alive, Slow Burn, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnforgettableMusings/pseuds/UnforgettableMusings
Summary: Instead of leaving Elsa to control her powers by herself, the Trolls introduced a mysterious man to help the princess. Over the years, he teaches her to control them. But can he teach her about life? Or will she have to journey into the unknown to find herself?
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. A Brief Introduction

"There is another way. If Elsa can learn to control her powers, we shouldn’t fear for the future.” Agnarr breathed a slight sigh of relief, clutching his family tight. Pabbie held up a hand and turned towards the faint steps growing louder. Elsa hid behind her parents, fear making her tremble. Iduna placed a calming hand on her oldest daughter. A man stepped out of the fog, black cloak sweeping dead leaves aside. A pale hand swept the hood off, revealing long, flaxen hair pushed away from his face. Ice blue eyes opened to view the royal family, a frown on the angled features. “This is Asmundr. He is like Elsa, born with magic. He can teach her.” He kneeled down in front of them, head bowed. Once he looked up, a smile was now on the cold visage. It made him look kinder, and Agnarr smiled in return.

“My King. I promise to take care of young Elsa so you don't have to worry.” The King glanced at his wife whose blue eyes were worried. “I will be in the castle as well. Absconding off with young girls doesn’t bode well for my health.” She gave a small laugh, making everyone relax. Elsa tentatively walked up to him, teeth chewing her bottom lip. Asmundr held up his hand, an ice rose formed in between fingers. She gasped, eyes wide at the offering before gently taking it. She felt like it would break if she wasn't careful.

“I think that would be best. When Elsa has control, we will let Anna know once again. For now, we shall give you one side of the castle to help her. What can I do to repay you?” He was nothing but a little suspicious. This man was mysterious and strange. Against his paternal instinct, he would allow him near his family. Asmundr shook his head, pulling the cloak back up. He conjured up a horse, it snorting an icy wind. Elsa smiled excitedly, hand reaching out for it. It nosed her affectionately. 

"I require nothing for repayment. In time, Elsa may repay me. I think it's time you returned. I shall come first thing in the afternoon, Your Majesty." He bowed before jumping on the horse. "Young Elsa, rest. For tomorrow, you will be tested. Don't worry." The royal family slowly headed back to the castle. Anna was still snoring in her father's arms as Iduna held her eldest. Both parents were worried but they had to trust the mysterious man.   
  


Once back at the castle, Elsa laid awake. Her powers nearly killed her sister. Tears pricked her eyes as she glanced over. Tomorrow, everything was going to change. Her room was being moved to the other side of the castle. And the strange man would be training her. Her eyes caught the ice rose on the nightstand. Maybe, just maybe things would be different. She drifted off to sleep, ice blue eyes at the forefront of her mind.


	2. Simplicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmundr works close to the magical princess.

It was early in the morning when Asmundr arrived at the gates of Arendelle. The guards acknowledged him so he stared at the closed doors, waiting for them to open. When they swung open, the king stepped out to greet him. “Your Majesty.” Asmundr bowed in respect as his horse disappeared into water. Agnarr motioned the younger man inside. “I hope I’m not too early.”

Elsa could barely sleep the entire night as she anticipated what the next few days would bring. The guilt of hurting her sister was heavy on her mind. So when she felt the approaching magic, she flew out of the bedroom. Anna popped up from her bed, eyes wide. Her sister had never been the time to bolt out of the room. Elsa ignored her name being called as she hurried down the staircase. “-trip went well. Would you like to rest before the girls awake?” Elsa heard Asmundr chuckle, finding it to be a nice sound. Almost like a warm fire crackling.

“I think one is already. Would you like to join us, Princess?” He glanced towards the now sheepish girl joining them. Agnarr placed a fond hand on his eldest’s head. She hid behind him, looking up at the other man. Asmundr inclined his head to her in response. “I think it would be best for our lessons to start soon. Am I right?” She smiled brightly as she nodded.

Turning to her father, she grasped his hand. “Please, Daddy?” Elsa wanted badly not to be scared of her power. The sooner she could handle it, the more relaxed she could be. Not to mention she could be around her sister once more. Anna rushed down as well, the white lock standing out amongst the red. Agnarr nodded his assent but held up a finger.

“After breakfast. You’ll need your strength. Good morning, Anna.” She happily greeted everyone while staring at the new arrival. “This is Asmundr. He will be Elsa’s new tutor.” Anna scrunched up her nose trying to pronounce it. The four walked towards the dining room as she attempted, each funnier than the last. Asmundr laughed before finally taking pity on her. “You can call me Ash. My mother had to give me a nickname as my father couldn’t pronounce it either.” That made both girls giggle before Iduna found them. The young man noticed the Queen’s scarf but held his tongue. It was none of his business as of right now.

Breakfast was anything but silent as Anna asked questions in between bites of her food. Where did he come from, what was he teaching Elsa, did he have siblings, what’s his favorite food. Ash answered them as truthfully as he could, dancing around the magical aspect. Thankfully he and Agnarr had already decided he was to teach Elsa ‘Queenly’ duties that Iduna wouldn’t. Standing up, he tilted his head towards his student. “Perhaps it is time for Elsa’s lessons?” Elsa nodded eagerly, jumping out of her seat. Iduna distracted her youngest as the men escorted Elsa to the other end of the castle. Agnarr unlocked the ballroom, handing him the key. Ash secured it in his cloak, promising the king everything will be fine. Agnarr eventually relented, heading back to the dining room.

Ash opened up the door, allowing the princess to go in first. Securing it behind them, he took off his cloak and kicked off the boots. After the puzzling look he received, he smiled. “I feel restricted in them. My father often went without as well.” Elsa giggled before slipping hers off. “Now, Elsa. Show me what you can do.” The smile dropped and she sunk into herself. He let magic flow forth, covering the floor in a glossy sheet of ice. It eased her a bit, teeth worrying her bottom lip. “I promise. Nothing you can do can hurt me.” She took a deep breath and let some snow drift out. Ash could tell her power was already great. As time passed, it would get stronger much like his did. He encouraged her with gentle words, and soon, she was showing more confidence. He even got her to throw a snowball or two.

A knock broke her concentration, ice trickling out the floor and climbing the walls. He was quick to stop it as he reached for the door. The butler apologized for the interruption, a tray in his hands carrying their lunch. Grabbing it, he dismissed him and turned to the quivering princess. The tray was set aside on a make-shift table as he asked her if she was all right.

She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. Kneeling in front of her, he placed hands on her narrow shoulders. “If that made my powers go out of control, I’ll never be able to do this!” The air got colder as she hugged her knees. Ash gave a soft smile, knowing how she felt. He let his magic flow over her in a gentle wave, the tension easing in her shoulders. She glanced up at her, tears amplifying her blue eyes.

He sat beside her, a hand on her back now. “You can and will do this. Never underestimate yourself, Elsa. When I was younger than you, I hurt my mother. Her entire arm was frozen, almost to the core. The trolls helped and she regained use of it. If I had let that one incident stop my practice, I wouldn’t be able to help you. The fact it happened was my driving point to never let it happen again.” Her lips trembled but she stood up. “Eat something before we try again. It’ll calm you.”

Once the tray was clear, they began once again. Ash felt a little progress was made when they were finally retrieved for dinner. Elsa no longer flinched when the magic left her hands. But it would still be a long way to go before she would freely cast it. He held the king back as Iduna led Elsa towards the dining room. “So is there progress?”

Ash affirmed this and he saw the king relax a bit. Shaking his head, he pushed pale hair from his eyes. “Not much, though. After all, Arendelle wasn’t built in a day. Do not expect much of her until maybe a month or two. Try to not ask her about it unless Elsa wishes it.” Agnarr’s mouth shrunk into a thin, tight line but nodded his agreement.

The next two months went by in a flurry of activity. Ash worked with Elsa tirelessly, letting her only have two days off to play with Anna and spending time with her parents. Anna always tried to tag along but the staff was made very aware to distract the auburn-haired princess. Elsa always made time for her at night, though. Their laughter could be heard throughout the castle. Even the king and queen looked more relaxed with him around. Two months spread into eight years, and Ash was no longer a tutor for her. He was recognized as an official member of the royal family for his service. But they were encountering another problem that wasn’t so easy to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the really long wait. The chapter is short as well due to my classes and still trying to lay story out. The next chapter will be a bit more bulky (and hopefully more smooth writing...)
> 
> Thank you for giving it a read!


End file.
